The Story of April and Buddy
by april upside down
Summary: Uh, it's kind of what it sounds like...  A collection of oneshots from the day April and Buddy meet and from thereafter!  BRIL FLUFF!  Rating may change
1. The Alphabet is Cool

**Because I deeply believe there aint enough Bril in the world… sniffle. And I needs to get me summore Bril shippers! So, I hope this will help you see… The Bril side. (I'm trying to use the word Bril as much as possible during the little authors note to this fantastic Bril story) SO NOW! Lets get on to the Bril-y-ness!**

* * *

><p><strong>Date: September 1st, 2000<strong>

**Location: Gallagher Elementary School, Miss Freeling's Kindergarten Classroom**

Mrs. Dickson walked her two youngest daughters into Gallagher Elementary School, leaving them at the end of the hallway that led to their classroom. She gave the girls a little wave and a smile before turning around to go back home.

Hannah and April felt around nervously for the other's hand as they walked in synchronization down the hall, not missing a beat. As they ended in front of their classroom, the two girls turned to face each other. They were exactly identical in every way but one. They both stood at 3'2, they both had waist length curly blonde hair, they both had childish chubby cheeks and cute button noses and bow tie lips. They only difference were the twins big blue eyes. April's eyes were a striking shade of Tiffany box blue while Hannah's were a stunning navy blue color.

"Are you nervous?" Hannah whispered.

April nodded, "Only a little. Jake says it will all be okay."

Hannah smiled a little and April pulled her inside. As soon as they set foot inside, the girls stopped and stared in awe, it was a little kid's paradise. 8 tables were set up, 4 chairs to each with a little nametag by each child's seat. There were three whiteboards all covered in various doodles. A big attendance chart had each child's name on a green card, a calendar marked important days and a wall of cubbies left a space for each child to put their coats. An entire corner of the room had a carpet, beanbags and three bookshelves stacked high with picture books. Another part of the room had shelves of crayons, colored pencils, paints, you name it, huge stacks of colored paper and a couple easles. And there were kids everywhere. Some were playing house in a toy kitchen, some were building towers with rainbow colored blocks.

Hannah let go of her sister's hand and ran over to the house area to play with another group of girls while April headed to the cubbies to try to find her own name. April loved everything about her name, the way is sounded, the way it started with an A, the way it was spelled and she especially liked it when other people wrote her name. As April skipped to the cubby wall, she ran into a boy, literally, and she fell to the ground.

"Watch it bub!" She exclaimed, not looking at the boy. The boy offered his hand down to her, which she took and he helped pull her up.

"I'm sorry," He said, cocking his head to the side to try to get April to look at him. April tucked a blonde curl back into place and raised her chin to look into the boys eyes. The boy had messy black hair and hazel eyes. He was much taller than April, about a head taller, but April was very short, so it didn't say much. The boy also had a cute smile, April noted.

"Hi, I'm April," She greeted shyly, taken aback by the cute boy.

The boy smiled crookedly, "I'm Buddy."

"Do you got a brother or sister Buddy?" April motioned for Buddy to follow her to the cubbies.

"Yeah, I have three sisters, Athena, Sophie and Morgan. They're all over there," Buddy pointed to the mini kitchen, April followed his eyes to three dark haired girls who looked exactly alike.

"That's my sister, Hannah," April pointed to her own twin, who was standing with Buddy's sisters.

Buddy looked from April to Hannah and back to April again, "She looks just like you."

"We're identical except for our eyes," April replied. She'd said this line many times before, "Hers are dark and mine are light."

"You have pretty eyes," Buddy said bluntly and April giggled.

"Look, our cubbies are right by each other!" April exclaimed gleefully, sliding her little Vera Bradley backpack into her square, "A and B are always right by each other."

"The alphabet is cool," Buddy replied, nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's short but it's supposed to be, okay? REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Kindergarten Halloween

**Because I deeply believe there aint enough Bril in the world… sniffle. And I needs to get me summore Bril shippers! So, I hope this will help you see… The Bril side. (I'm trying to use the word Bril as much as possible during the little authors note to this fantastic Bril story) SO NOW! Lets get on to the Bril-y-ness!**

* * *

><p><strong>Date: October 30th, 2000<strong>

**Location: Gallagher Elementary School, Miss Freeling's Kindergarten Classroom (still)**

"Happy Halloween!" Buddy greeted April sticking out a stick and pushing a pair of circle glasses onto his nose.

"Happy Halloween!" April echoed back cheerfully, spinning around in circles. April wore a black and yellow striped shirt connected to a yellow and black poofy tutu , black and yellow leggings and little black and yellow striped ballet flats. She also wore a pair of yellow wings, a black choker with a yellow stone on it and a black headband with antennaes that had puffballs on the end. (A link to her costume is in our profile!) "Imma bumblebee, BUZ! What are you?"

Buddy rolled his eyes and April wrinkled her nose, looking up to the ceiling where Buddy's eyes went, but saw nothing.

"I'm Harry Potter!" Buddy exclaimed.

"Who?" April looked confused.

"It's a book series Morgan's reading, she made us all dress up like characters from it. She's Hermione, Sophie is Ginny and Athena is Luna," Buddy explained. Buddy knew he and his quadruplet siblings were WAY smarter that everyone else, he couldn't help it. However, he also knew April was lacking a little in the smart department so he had to be extra simple around her, but he didn't mind. April was good company.

April nodded and smiled like something had suddenly clicked in her head, "Morgan… I see."

Buddy laughed at his best friend and patted the top of her head. April wrinkled her nose and giggled as she began to Shenae turn around the room. Buddy shook his head and followed her until she reached Hannah, who was dressed as a renaissance princess. Her dress was dark purple with a fur collar and had a gold shimmery head piece to go with it. (I also have a link to Hannah's costume on my profile!)

"Isn't it pretty?" April nudged Buddy, beaming up at him expectantly.

"Yes," Buddy nodded, going along with April, yet again.

"I know! Let's go play with magnets!" April grabbed Buddy's hand and pulled him over to the board full of colorful letter magnets. Buddy would never admit it, but when April grabbed his hand or hugged him, he got a flittery feeling inside him. April would never admit it, but when Buddy laughed with her or played with her, she got a jumpy feeling inside her.

Buddy found the letters he wanted and pulled them across the board to from two words. BUDDY was spelled on top and APRIL was spelled out underneath it. April watched, mesmerized as his fingers craftily arranged the letters so they were perfectly straight.

"Take your seats children!" Mrs. Freeling requested happily, coming in the room dressed as an Indian Princess in a long dark pink sari with a matching head veil.

"She's so pretty!" April breathed. Mrs. Freeling's dark hair was twisted back and out of her face, the elegant fabric draped off her waist and trailed along the floor. She wore beautiful red jewels in her earrings and necklace and had layer upon layer of bangles that made a beautiful tinging sound whenever her wrists moved.

Hannah and Morgan nodded as they took their seats, starring at their beautiful Indian teacher. Buddy nodded to agree with April as he sat next to Morgan. April's eyes followed Mrs. Freeling for a while longer before she finally sat down next to Hannah.

The class spent the rest of the day doing fun Halloween art projects and talking about their trick or treating plans. At the end of the school day, when everyone else was gone, Buddy looked around the room. On the magnet board someone had put the word LOVES in between BUDDY and APRIL. Buddy smiled to himself and left the room to rejoin his sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, okay, that was kind of pointless, but I'm bored and tired. Okay? Review to make me feel good about this chapter!<strong>


End file.
